Let's Play Yogurt War
"Let's Play Yogurt War" is the 14th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 66th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo buys Quack Quack fruit-flavored yogurt when there's no plain ones available. He loves the taste even better than that of plain yogurt, so the living plain yogurts, afraid of losing their biggest consumer, get Olaf to help them wage war against the fruit flavored ones. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy in the middle of a war zone. He runs through the battlefield and he loads a bazooka with a yogurt container (called a "bazooquack") and prepares to fire. It is then revealed that the whole thing was part of a game, and he has really just put some yogurt in Quack Quack's mouth during a picnic. He fires the yogurt at Kaeloo, and she gets annoyed because of the mess. The two of them run away, but Kaeloo transforms, beats up Stumpy and tells him not to play "war". They all start to unpack the food, and Quack Quack notices that there is fruit yogurt instead of plain yogurt. Kaeloo explains that there weren't any plain ones available, and she tries to convince him to eat some. Stumpy sets out some bananas, and suddenly takes note of the way they're arranged in rows. Kaeloo tries to feed Quack Quack some yogurt, but he pushes it onto the ground. Since Kaeloo hates food wastage, she transforms and forces him to eat it. He turns out to love the taste, and Kaeloo attempts to break the "good news" to Stumpy, but she gets angry when she realizes that he's pretending that the bananas are soldiers and playing "war" again. Once again, she transforms and beats him up. Meanwhile, Quack Quack blissfully eats fruit yogurt, and two living plain yogurts spy on him from behind a rock. They realize that they have lost him to the fruit yogurts, and they report back to their own planet. They announce the bad news to their fellow plain yogurts, and they all start panicking since 90% of their sales are from Quack Quack. They decide to wage war, but as they are kind by nature, they don't know what to do. Two other plain yogurts are sent back to Planet Smileyland, and they decide to find somebody who would make a good war leader. They spot Olaf talking with Olga, and they ask him if he can help them. He agrees, and tells them that it was a good idea to ask him. Quack Quack continues to eat fruit yogurt when he hears a robotic noise from behind him. It's Olaf and Serguei along with the army of plain yogurts, and they demand that the fruit yogurts return Quack Quack. The fruit yogurts and Quack Quack refuse, so the plain yogurts start firing yogurt at them. Quack Quack and the fruit yogurts form an army and retaliate, and a huge war ensues. Kaeloo reads the label on one of the fruit yogurts and realizes that they have chemicals in them which make people get addicted, and one of the plain yogurts notes that they do they exact same thing. Stumpy gets angry that nobody invited him to join the war, and he commands the bananas to act like fighter planes. Stumpy and the bananas fly around, and they destroy all the yogurts. Quack Quack is knocked out by a banana, and Olaf laughs and claims victory, but his victory is cut short when Stumpy crashes into him. Later, an infuriated Mr. Cat comes out of a cat flap and yells at everyone for making noise, as he is having a hangover. Kaeloo explains that they were playing Yogurt War, and Olaf is shocked that the whole thing was regarded as nothing but a game. Kaeloo explains that the whole thing was just to tell the series' viewers to eat fruits, and Quack Quack has been "saved" (that is, he's eating plain yogurt again). Mr. Cat says that nobody can "save" Quack Quack, and he blasts his head off with a bazooka. Kaeloo gets angry, transforms and chases Mr. Cat, and Quack Quack wanders around without a head while Olaf remarks that the others will drive him crazy. Characters Key Characters * Olaf * Quack Quack * Living Plain Yogurts * Living Fruit Yogurts Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Serguei Minor Characters * Mr. Cat * Olga Mentioned Characters * Ursula Trivia * This is the first episode in which Mr. Cat has a minor role. * Kaeloo telling Stumpy not to play "war" is a possible reference to the episode "Let's Play Peace, Man!". * Kaeloo transforming and forcing Quack Quack to eat fruit yogurt after he wastes it is similar to what she did with the organic yogurt in "Let's Play Ecologists". * The yogurts are revealed to come from the yogurt planet the main four saw in "Let's Play Astronauts". * This episode revealed that the plain and fruit yogurts both use chemicals to make people get addicted to them. * This episode is the first to use the running gag of Mr. Cat having a hangover. Gallery Quackquack.jpg|Quack Quack's reaction to fruit yogurt Fruityogurt.jpg|Quack Quack eats fruit yogurt IMG 1205.JPG Yogurtwar2.jpg Yogurtwar3.jpg Yogurtwar1.gif Yogurtwar2.gif 884988_690231877653556_118620455_o.jpg Images (78).jpg 0E477F30-6913-4EEA-BDC6-A6CD2EBA45E1.jpeg 83687807-C184-4E9F-B4B4-62495E1CA405.jpeg 3E15C304-E27B-4607-A68D-028AE913DEC2.jpeg Bad Kaeloo Feeding Quack Quack from Fruit Yogurt.png Bad Kaeloo Crushing Stumpy.png DBB6FAB3-45DB-4C62-B691-6D987065E7EE.jpeg 1D99CD97-4B8B-41FF-9826-CC18F63FD5C3.jpeg|Plain Yogurt Planet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Peace/war-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character